


all hands on deck

by beanpod



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Nail Polish, kink discussion, nail polish kink (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: it's this new habit he's picked up - whenever their agendas are empty for a few days, he picks a new bottle of nail polish from the meager collection at the convenience store and does his nails all shiny and pretty. hyungwon doesn't mind.





	all hands on deck

hyungwon's feeling like the dead by the time he gets to the dorms. it's thankfully quiet, though, only hoseok on his belly on the couch blowing his nails dry. (it's this new habit he's picked up - whenever their agendas are empty for a few days, he picks a new bottle of nail polish from the meager collection at the convenience store and does his nails all shiny and pretty. hyungwon doesn't mind. no one does, really. hoseok is hoseok. that ship sailed years ago.)

"have you eaten," hoseok asks distractedly while glancing at the tv.

hyungwon drops his bag on the kitchen table slash all purpose table and nods. "manager hyung picked up something to eat on the way. you? where's everyone?"

"minhyuk dropped some chicken before taking kihyun with him. they're doing a radio show thingy, kihyun and minhyuk. hyunwoo had a thing with his parents and everyone else just, sort of, disappeared, i guess?" when hyungwon sits on the floor, leaning back against the couch, hoseok elbows him in the back of the head. he's gentle, though. "how was physical therapy?"

"eh, wasn't so bad today," hyungwon shrugs. he peeks at hoseok's nails. they're green - apple green, and it looks cute, he supposes. it's a bit too pale for his liking. he would've gone with, like, forest green - is that even a color - a darker shade, probably. hoseok catches him watching and smirks, to which hyungwon only huffs. "i thought we were going to the aquarium tomorrow, why did you get your nails done?"

hoseok shrugs and rolls - he literally rolls - onto the floor, landing with a soft grunt. he's still on his stomach, his blue shirt stretching over his shoulders when he props himself up on his elbows. the thing about hoseok is he knows what he looks like, and he _always_ looks good. be it right after he wakes up with sleep and drool still sticking to his face, or when he's sick with the goddamn flu and his body's 90% snot, hyungwon has to admit (only to himself, because if hoseok found out he'd be _impossible_ about it) he looks _good_.

hyungwon's always thought so. even before they started fooling around - or whatever it is they do.

it's a whole thing.

"i'll fix them in the morning, we don't have to be there till ten," hoseok shrugs.

hyungwon hums in reply, still sort of staring at the way hoseok's shoulders and biceps bulge up when he's in that position - hyungwon would almost bet he's doing it on purpose - and the noise from the tv fills the space and quiet between them, laughter and yelling from that variety hoseok likes to watch. it's rare, having the dorm to themselves like this. usually they have to bribe someone - because there's _always_ someone left - to give them a couple of hours, or they have to lock doors and still bribe everyone else so the teasing and the jokes stay at a minimum.

hyungwon looks away from the tv to watch hoseok blow on his nails. for all the muscle he's putting on, he's still very gentle with everything he does. hyungwon stares at his fingers - they're nice fingers, nicer than hyungwon's own at least - at his trimmed and colored nails. he looks pretty like this, another kind of pretty, the kind hyungwon most of the time doesn't know how to react to. hoseok does this - the nails, the make-up sometimes, the lacey chokers and _stockings_ \- every once in a while and hyungwon, to this day, still feels like a fumbling teenager every time it happens. which is _so_ the opposite hoseok asks for, in the end. bottom line, hyungwon's a mess and hoseok likes to set that mess on fire from time to time.

hoseok's still blowing on his nails, lips puckered and _so_ pink, they're always so pink and they get almost blood-red when hyungwon kisses them the way hoseok likes to be kissed.

hyungwon thinks about that a lot, he's not going to lie. like, at this point lying would be closer to national treason than ever.

"it's a shame, though," hoseok says, making hyungwon jump on the spot, still blowing carefully on his nails, his lips pink and puckered and hyungwon isn't going to _survive_.

"what is," he asks, licking his lips and pretending to be very busy on his phone. which he isn't. the thing isn't even unlocked. it's even upside down.

hoseok sighs. his shoulders - _his shoulders of hell_ , hyungwon thinks distantly - move and his shirt stretches tight. "it's a shame i can't keep them like this," he says, reaching up and wiggling his fingers right in front of hyungwon's face. "because, like," and now he's smirking, hyungwon can almost _taste_ it, "imagine how pretty they'd look around your cock."

hyungwon's tongue gets stuck at the back of his throat. his dick twitches in his sweatpants and he swears hoseok must have some secret superpower that involves feeling other people's dicks twitch because his smirk, when hyungwon looks up at him, is fucking indecent. and knowing. he's a goddamn tease.

"you're blushing," hoseok teases, dragging himself across the floor with his elbows and his knees, pokes hyungwon's thigh with his nose and it takes a lot of effort not to shove him away, especially since he's so close to where hyungwon wouldn't mind having him.

"i'm not," is hyungwon's very coherent reply, even though he can actually feel heat on his cheeks. he clears his throat and moves his leg away, feels absolutely _nothing_ when hoseok wrinkles his nose and pouts up at him. "shouldn't you be getting your hair done, anyway?"

hoseok shrugs and rolls over to lie flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling. he poises his hands on his chest, elbows to the side, and the contrast of his blue shirt and his green nails does _things_ to hyungwon. "it can be done early in the morning. they told me to keep an eye on you."

"what, like a babysitter? since when do i need a babysitter? what the hell."

hoseok fixes him with a look. "shut up, i'm not your babysitter. just in case your knee hurt again."

"what," hyungwon raises his eyebrows, "did you go and get a degree in physical therapy while i wasn't looking?"

hoseok's lips twitch. "spend a lot of time looking at me, then?"

hyungwon huffs. "i hate you right now. you make no sense."

"aw, don't lie to me like that," hoseok pouts, but he's sort of grinning, too, which actually shouldn't work at all, and yet here hyungwon is, at a flounder, hands sweaty and painfully empty. he wiggles his fingers in hyungwon's direction again. "hey, wanna watch a movie? i hacked changkyun's netflix account."

"he's gonna throw your toothbrush in the toilet again when he finds out."

hoseok lets out a tingly laugh, like wind-chimes, airy and soft. he raps his knuckles over hyungwon's knee. "he's a vindictive little shit, isn't he?" he props himself up on his elbows and then he's up on his feet faster than hyungwon can keep up. (truth is, though, he can never keep up with hoseok, period.) "come on, then, let's go."

"what," hyungwon blinks. "where."

hoseok nods his head towards his room. "laptop. only works there." he blinks innocently, which is completely bullshit because there's nothing innocent about him, at all, ever. hyungwon narrows his eyes at him and hoseok has the gall to look _affronted_. "stop giving me the stink-eye. hands above the blankets at all times, i promise."

"you're a horrible human being," hyungwon declares, even though he stands up. hoseok laughs again, harder this time, rumbling, and wiggles his fingers for hyungwon to follow, his shiny green nails glinting under the living room lights.

hoseok has actually hacked changkyun's account ("hashtag living dangerously, hyungwon," he says with a smirk) and he even lets hyungwon pick what to watch. hyungwon ends up against the wall with one of hoseok's pillows tucked between himself and the wall and the other one wedged under his neck. it's not really comfortable and hoseok has to steal hyunwoo's pillows from his bunk but, eventually, they both fit and hoseok balances his computer on his lap and starts setting up.

he's turned the lights off but his reading lamp is on and it's like soft yellow light catches on the surface of every painted nail and hyungwon's lungs are either too full or too empty, he doesn't know, but air isn't flowing correctly. he licks his lips and breathes in through his nose, all the while trying to focus on whatever hoseok's saying about the movie they're about to watch and failing really hard at it.

"i love paul rudd, he's so funny," he's saying and hyungwon hums absently, eyes still glued to hoseok's fingers, quick over the trackpad, his wrist a soft, pretty curve.

it's hell.

it's like something's lodged itself at the back of hyungwon's throat, tugging down, down, down, clenching around his stomach. he knows what this is. he knows what he _wants_ , and this - hoseok and him, movie or no movie - he knows where this is going. hoseok's fingers are splayed on top of his stomach, and every time he laughs at whatever happens on the screen, his belly moves and his fingers twitch and hyungwon loses ten years of life. his mouth is so dry it feels like he's been licking goddamn sandpaper all day.

they're pressed together from knees to shoulders. every time hoseok moves, hyungwon _feels_ it. he can't breathe, he just - he needs to - hoseok's words are ringing inside his head, have been for a whole thirty minutes, _imagine them wrapped around your cock_ , and hyungwon's only human here, doesn't need to be told twice. he can _see it_ , is the thing, hoseok's strong fingers, nails delicately done, pulling at the length of his cock, teasing at the base, his thumb running in slow circles around the tip -

"are they dry?" he asks, sudden. his voice is hoarse, like he's been singing for hours without pause, and hoseok turns to look at him with a curious expression on his face.

they're almost sharing a pillow at this point so they're pretty close and hyungwon doesn't miss the way hoseok's eyes stray to his mouth for a second before finding his eyes again.

"what do you mean?" he asks. the movie is still going but he doesn't press pause.

hyungwon licks his lips. "your nails," he says, very, very slowly, in case hoseok has, like, _doubts_ , which he doesn't, not really, he just likes to push at hyungwon's buttons like this. "are they done? dry?"

one corner of hoseok's mouth lifts up slowly. "yeah, i think they are." his lips curl a little and his fingers twitch on his stomach, green on top of blue fabric. it's - it's too much. he knows what he's doing and hyungwon both hates and loves this part, this teasing, electric air between them before they get to the good part. "why, hyungwon?"

he always makes hyungwon spell it out. everything. he likes it when hyungwon tells him what he wants, what to do. hyungwon likes it, too - except right now, because this was all hoseok's idea, and he _knows_.

"what you said before," he says, wiggling and rolling on his side to prop himself up on his elbow so he's looking down at hoseok, at his full lips still twitching with barely contained amusement. he can feel his own lips twitch a little as he lets his fingers trail the bony jut of hoseok's wrist. "about your hands. and my cock."

hoseok's skin is warm to the touch. he's always warm under hyungwon's fingers (and mouth). "oh," he says, and he full-on grins now, wide and pretty but also teasing and hyungwon thinks _finally, fuck, yes_. "and here you thought _i_ would try something untoward while watching the movie."

"you literally asked me to netflix-and-chill."

"yeah, but you made the first move!"

"don't ruin the mood," hyungwon groans, but he's laughing a little, too, so it's okay.

hoseok huffs. "' _the mood_ ', he says," he chides, and sits up a little to close his laptop and leave it on the floor. hyungwon watches the curve of his back, the dip between his shoulderblades that his shirt can't quite cover. he wants to put his mouth there - and he probably will, but not right now. later.

hoseok returns, laptop safely tucked away, and hyungwon's on him in a nano-second, mouth and hands busy pulling hoseok closer. he complies, chases hyungwon's lips when he starts to lean back, rolling on top and letting hyungwon reach under his shirt to palm at the small of his back. he fits in the space between hyungwon's thighs, curls a possessive hand over one and hitches it up, up, until hyungwon can feel him, the hard edge of his cock pressed to the underside of his own.

"you've been thinking about it, too, haven't you," he murmurs between kisses, feeling hoseok's fingers twitch around his thigh. his other hand is braced on the pillow under hyungwon's head, and hyungwon uses the opportunity when hoseok leans down to press his mouth to his throat to curl fingers around hoseok's forearm, squeezing a little and digging nails in.

hoseok makes a tiny sound at the back of his throat. it gets lost under hyungwon's jaw. "how could i not," he asks, pulling away to look down at hyungwon with a grin.

hyungwon licks his lips right before hoseok's mouth is on his again, and hyungwon will never get over it - over this - how easy it is between, the kissing, the fucking, how much he actually enjoys it - craves it, even, and how much they laugh while it happens. that's what really trips hyungwon up.

hoseok reaches for his shirt and tugs it off, kissing a trail down hyungwon's chest slowly, almost reverently, until his lips meet the waist of his pants. hoseok's still dressed, hasn't taken his shirt or pants off yet, and hyungwon almost wants to reach out and undress him, slowly reveal strips and endless strips of skin, mark him up a little, until hoseok is a pink mess and his eyes are begging to come, his mouth too stubborn to ask for it -

later.

now, though, hoseok takes the hem of hyungwon's pants _with his teeth_ and snaps the elastic, loud in the quiet of the room, and hyungwon moans at the sting, makes a breathy, high-pitched noise at the back of his throat, which makes hoseok grin with hunger in the corners of his mouth.

"you look ruined and we haven't even started," hoseok points out, every exhale tickling the bare skin under hyungwon's navel, making him shiver. "hyunwoo will be back by ten so that gives us - around twenty minutes. think i can make you come in that time?"

hyungwon almost wants to kick him in the face but hoseok grins cheekily at him again, all teeth, and leans down to kiss the clothed tip of hyungwon's cock. it makes his hips rock into the touch, and hoseok chuckles at the back of his throat. "i should feel offended," hyungwon breathes.

"please don't." hoseok grins up at him, hooking fingers on the hem of hyungwon's track pants and pulling them down and off. "it just means i'm talented."

"you're particularly chatty tonight," hyungwon says, wiggling a bit and stuffing his shirt in the crack between bed and wall to get it out of the way. let hoseok worry about that later. "also, you're wearing too many clothes. it's unfair."

hoseok smirks, then, heaves himself off hyungwon and pulls his pants down while somehow managing to mouth at the base of hyungwon's cock  over the fabric of his boxers, points his tongue and slides the tip of it from base to tip like a promise of good things to come, and the touch of his mouth is so sudden and electric hyungwon very nearly knees him over the side of the head. he curses and grips at the sheets, watching hoseok's mouth work slowly, sloppily, until he has to pull off to remove his pants completely. he hadn't been wearing any underwear.

"take your shirt off," he says, eyes still on hoseok's mouth.

hoseok's lips twitch. he drops a kiss on the skin above the edge of hyungwon's boxers. "is that an order?"

"it's whatever you want it to be right now," hyungwon says, swallowing and reaching up to run his thumb over the curve of hoseok's cheek.

hoseok closes his eyes at the touch and it's like hyungwon can see the moment he makes up his mind: his jaw locks and his lips twitch again and his fingers tighten on hyungwon's thighs before reaching for his boxers to pull them off. hyungwon takes a deep breath while hoseok resettles himself between his spread legs to take his shirt off and, finally, _finally_ all that skin is laid bare for hyungwon to see.

and hoseok - he's a tease. he's hunched in because the upper bunk won't let him sit up completely but he looks like _sin_ , made of curves and strong muscle, the soft slope of his neck meeting his shoulder, and hyungwon wants to reach out and touch, trace his fingers down the ridge of hoseok's collarbones and head lower to where his cock juts up hard and perfect between his strong thighs, but hoseok won't lean closer, won't close the space between them. hyungwon's fingers twitch at his sides, empty.

what hoseok does do, though, is lock eyes with hyungwon while he leans to the side on one of his wrists. he smiles a little and bites his lip, sucks it into his mouth, worries it between his teeth all pink and swollen while never taking his eyes off hyungwon. he reaches up towards his own neck, his fingers poised delicately at where his blush is starting to spread down, and starts trailing his fingertips slowly downwards, and it's - the only thing hyungwon can see is the green spot of color of his nails, catching light and looking dark as all hell in contrast to hoseok's skin. hoseok traces a nipple slowly and hyungwon makes a noise like he's dying - because he might as well be - his dick twitches against his belly, his thighs shiver. hoseok licks his lips, still circling his nipple, his eyes electric on hyungwon still.

"like what you see?" he asks softly. he moves his fingers to his other nipple, pinching gently.

goosebumps rise on hyungwon's skin. "yeah," he says, swallowing heavily, "i really do."

"i like what i see, too," hoseok says, eyes travelling slowly from hyungwon's eyes down his body and then back up. hyungwon preens at this, admittedly, because he can only guess at what he looks like: limbs spread on the bed, flushed cheeks and neck, hair a mess, chest heaving for breath and cock so hard it hurts, all in response to the way hoseok looks and feels like.

hoseok plays with his nipples for thirty extra seconds - hyungwon feels like dying through twenty seven of them, until hoseok moves and rearranges himself between hyungwon's thighs, his lips still red and swollen, bangs barely sticking to his forehead. his flush has spread down his chest, almost reaching his belly button, and hyungwon wants to lick that path, wants to feel hoseok's flushed skin under his lips his mouth feels dry from it.  

he lets out a tiny noise when hoseok wraps gentle fingers around his cock to hold it steady, close to his mouth. he looks up at hyungwon for a second, the corner of his mouth barely moving before he breathes hot and wet over the underside, and he was fucking right - his fingers and his colored nails look _pretty_ around his cock.

when hoseok finally takes the tip into his mouth, past swollen red lips, hyungwon lets out a breath and feels like he's made of strings pulled too tight, arching around his spine and his lungs, squeezing and squeezing.

hoseok's good at giving head. he likes it more than fucking - which is saying a lot. he takes his time, too, doesn't seem to care hyunwoo is due back any minute or that he'd find them like this, hyungwon straining hard in between hoseok's lips and hoseok slowly humping the bed to relieve some of his own tension. hoseok's always been good at giving head, yeah, but this time hyungwon is mostly hot-want coiled tight and ready to spring free at the flick of his tongue. his fingers are loosely wrapped around hyungwon and his nails are _right there_ and he was fucking right, they do look pretty like this.

"fuck, look at you," hoseok breathes, his lips shiny with spit, red and swollen, sticky with precome because hyungwon is _that_ close already. he clutches at the bed covers, hissing out a breath, and hoseok says, voice like thickened syrup, "look at you, hyungwon, you love it so much."

he teases the skin behind hyungwon's balls in slow steady circles, and hyungwon keens at this, pushes his hips back into it, reaching out blindly until hoseok laces their fingers together and squeezes. he smiles sweetly up at him and hyungwon lets go after squeezing back and directs hoseok's fingers to his right nipple.

"please," he says, watching the tip of his dick disappear past hoseok's open lips. "fuck, please, come on, hoseok." he pinches his left nipple on his own and squeezes hoseok's wrist for him to do the same to the right one. "please, _please_ -"

hyungwon watches in wonder as hoseok's pretty nails close softly around the nub and feels his cock twitch in hoseok's mouth, right against his tongue. it's so good - everything is so good and hoseok is making soft noises around him, like he wants more, like he wants it deeper, and hyungwon's always been weak, always, and his hips roll off the bed a little, hoseok's appreciative noises pushing him faster to the edge.

"so close," he utters between harsh breaths, and hoseok sucks _harder_ , like he's challenging hyungwon, and his hand moves faster to make up for what his mouth can't quite cover. "god, please -"

hoseok pulls off with an obscene _pop_ , his lips so shiny it's like they're covered in that pretty lip gloss he only wears for hyungwon, his fingers tugging at hyungwon's cock like it's his mission for the night to make him come, his colorful nails twinkling up at him, and that's what does it, that's what tips him over.

hoseok jerks him off till hyungwon comes all over his own stomach and hoseok's hand, milks him so tight and so good hyungwon's whining through his teeth from the overstimulation after a moment. hoseok's murmuring stuff, too soft for hyungwon to hear, dropping kisses on his hip bones, the base of his cock, the insides of his thighs, scattered around like stars.

hyungwon takes a deep breath and opens drowsy eyes only to clench them back because hoseok's crawling up the expanse of him, lazily straddling one of his thighs, his cock in hand. he kisses under one of hyungwon's nipples - his lips are like fire - and leans one elbow down next to hyungwon's head. "how you doing?" he asks gently, his mouth close to hyungwon's cheek. there's strain in his voice from where he's jerking himself off, tight at quick, almost sloppy.

hyungwon makes a noise, wants to reach out and help - do something, anything, but hoseok shakes his head, biting down on his lip. "you just lie there and look pretty." his rhythm speeds up, the noise of his slick cock - when did he even find the lube - in his palm loud and filthy, covering hyungwon like a too-warm blanket until he's gasping along with hoseok, and this, this he can do: he tips his head and licks into hoseok's gasping mouth, slow and tender, lazy, because honestly he doesn't have the brains to do much else and because he knows hoseok likes it better anyway.

hoseok comes with a tiny moan trapped between their mouths, his come sharp and warm when it lands on hyungwon's stomach, right along with his own mess. he slumps sideways onto hyungwon, careful not to land on the wet spot that is hyungwon at the moment or crushing any vital organs. he's breathing deeply, puffs of air warm against the side of hyungwon's neck.

"i'm all sticky," hyungwon complains after a moment of quiet breathing and soft petting, his hand still curled over the back of hoseok's neck. "i need a shower."

hoseok huffs and props himself up slowly on his elbows. he's leaning sideways over hyungwon, much like hyungwon was before they started this. he looks down at the mess on hyungwon's stomach and his eyes glint dangerously - he licks his lips and that's how hyungwon knows he's most likely going to die tonight.

"you are, indeed," hoseok breathes, picking up hyungwon's previous statement. "but i don't feel like taking a shower, yet."

"you realize the guys will walk in any minute now and find us like this - me, especially, covered in come? i think you got some on hyunwoo's pillow, he's gonna kick me out of the dorm -"

"we should put on a show, then?" hoseok cuts him off, and then swirls one finger across the mess, nail catching on skin, and holds hyungwon's gaze as he licks it clean.

 

they're lounging on the couch after their shower - the second one - when hoseok gets up and makes for his room with a murmured, "be right back." he comes back a few minutes later, a bag of cotton balls and nail polish remover in each hand.

hyungwon watches him from his end of the couch, the downward curl of his lips. "hey," he says gently, leaning in closer to kiss hoseok's shoulder through his t-shirt. "you don't have to, you know."

"mhm?" hoseok sounds distracted as he starts dabbing at his nails.

"why don't you leave it on?" hyungwon watches hoseok's fingers still before he's looking up at him with an eyebrow raised. hyungwon shrugs. "doubt anyone will notice. if someone does you can say it was a fashion statement, whatever. lots of guys do it."

hoseok purses his lips. "you think so?"

"yeah," hyungwon nods, dropping another kiss on hoseok's shoulder, this one closer to his neck. "you should leave it on. i like it."

hoseok laughs through his nose. "oh, i know you do."


End file.
